Derwent abstract 72731A/41 discloses a pharmaceutical tablet formulation containing enteric coated granules and microcrystalline cellulose. However, the tablet formulation also contains a polymer or waxy substance to which a granule-protecting activity is ascribed. The abstract in no way attributes the granule-protective action to the content of microcrystalline cellulose.